Let's Play A Game
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Jade West thought she had it all, doing what she pleased with whoever she wanted until she got bored and tossed them aside. That is, until she was challenged by the new girl, Tori Vega. She accepted, confident she would win, but Tori wasn't what she expected. This may be the first time she lost but Jade soon realized that she really didn't give a damn. One Shot


**I got this idea from some Instagram quote thing my sister showed me. Figured I could do something with it. I have a three shot on the way too cause I realized how much one shots I had lying around and the music bug hit me again so I'm grouping those together. I'll have the first one edited and up starting tomorrow. As for this one, enjoy!**

* * *

I stood by my locker watching the new chick fumble with all her books, trying to shove them in a locker that was equally positive as she was; which was a sickening amount. Who put such a message on their locker in bright lights anyway? Oh, that's right, Tori Vega. I sipped my coffee and smirked when she got all the books in but dropped her bag. She cursed, censored of course, and picked it back up. My entertainment came to an end when Andre came up to her and instantly brought a smile to her face. I rolled my eyes, finished my coffee, and chucked the cup across the hall to a trashcan. It sailed in perfectly. I got up from the lockers and shouldered my bag, ready to leave for my first class of the day. I passed her, catching her eye since she had been looking at me as subtly as she could the whole time. I hoped she ignored Andre while she was at it. I winked at her and kept going. It was a matter of time before I got to her too. No one said no once I was interested in them.

I spent the first period thinking of trying out my magic of persuasion on Vega. She had only been here for five months so far and all she's done is gather everyone's attention in one fell swoop and pissing me off while she's at it. The girl never listens, and I hate it when someone ignores me or downright disobeys me. Second period came around and I was still debating whether I should or shouldn't mess with her. Knowing her she would think I actually liked her only to get tossed aside like most people who got too close to me. I wanted to say its insecurity problems but screw that. I really think I'm just a gank like that. Plus, it's fun to jump from person to person. I never get bored that way…or they never see how horrible or nice I can be. I really had to stop getting lost in thought. Third period came and went then we were let out to break. I told myself not to second guess anything else and go right for Vega. I caught her by her lockers, parting ways with Andre. Good, he was out of the way and I had her all to myself.

"Hey Vega," I greeted as I walked up and slammed her locker shut just as she opened it. She growled under her breath, a sound that excited me. I bet I could bring out the animal in her under all that projected innocence; if I could just get her in bed.

"What do you want Jade?" she asked, already agitated by me just being there. Wow, I was on a roll. I leaned my right hand on her locker, taking me closer to her than I was before. She took a step back and stupidly trapped herself against the wall of lockers behind her. I smirked triumphantly and raised my left hand to hold her by the chin.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to stop by, see how you were doing, maybe offer any…'help'," I answered nonchalantly, bringing my voice down with the last word. Her eyes widened and she pulled her face out of my hand.

"I don't need any help, thank you," she muttered, still turned away from me. Oh no you don't Vega. No resisting. I made a disappointed sound and turned her face back to me.

"Are you sure? I spent most of today thinking how rude I've been to you and all I want to do is make it up to you. What do you say?" I offered, letting my hand run over her jaw and down her neck. She shivered under my touch but her face remained upset while her eyes said it all. She wanted me all right but she was a fighter. I loved fighters. They were harder to get, more fun to play with, but broke easily after I've had my fun. Vega had proved me wrong more times than I liked to admit, so understandably, I had high hopes that she would be different than the usual. I needed a good challenge. As if she read my mind a confident smile graced her lips. It held something behind it and I wanted to know what it was.

"What's on your mind? Already getting swept up in fantasies? I could help you with those," I told her, half teasing half serious.

"Maybe you could," she replied, boldly sliding her hand up my arm. It was my turn to shiver at her hot touch. No one yanked a feeling like that out of me before, let alone flirted back so easily. Sure, they managed to turn me on after a heated make out but her touch was like fire and her words were enticing. I imagined it was almost the effect I had on others except I was sure I was so cold it felt like it burned. My eyes flicked to her caressing hand before going back to her defined face. I hid my reaction and threw on a satisfied grin.

"Just let me know when and where," I responded. She grabbed the front of my shirt in her left hand and ran her hand through my hair with her right. I sucked in a breath and then fought back the groan that I wanted so badly to let out.

"Well, as for 'where', how about the first private place we can find," she suggested. I was so caught up in the possibility of a quickie in the middle of school that I spoke before thinking.

"What about 'when'?" I asked, kicking myself for sounding so desperate. When had the tables turned? Maybe right when I let her touch me. I never let anyone be the first to touch. It was always me. I had caught myself imagining what those tan, slender hands could do and I guess I just…what is she doing to me?

"Right now, if you're up for it," she promptly answered. This time I did groan, spurred by her hands which settled on my waist, thumbs smoothing under the hem of my shirt to meet bare skin.

"I'm more than up for it," I responded, speaking through the groan. I grabbed her tempting hand and tugged her to follow me. I was heading for the janitor's closet when she stopped me.

"Somewhere new. Somewhere you haven't taken anyone before," she requested. I changed course, wondering why I was even listening to her. Who cared what she wanted, it was supposed to be what **I **wanted. I swept the thought aside and told myself it was all for a good time. It had nothing to do with going easy on her. After all, I wanted her to want me and now she did. I couldn't let every little thing make me wonder about what ifs. I pulled her down a barely used corridor and into a hallway no one occupied that often. I pushed her up against the stone wall and brought my body flush to hers. I leaned in to kiss her but she turned away so that it landed on her cheek instead. I didn't give up though. I kissed her jaw and then down her neck, nipping every so often. Her breath hitched and I smiled into her skin. Someone liked being bitten. I pulled aside the collar of her shirt, licking as I went, then prepared to bite, but she pressed a hand to my stomach to push me back. I looked up at her with impatience. She wasn't going to leave me hanging. I wouldn't allow it. I was the only one who could do that. She wasn't even supposed to have control of any kind.

"Hold on," she told me, her breath slightly ragged.

"What?" I answered, dragging my hands down her body to grip at her hips.

"I heard you're a player," she spoke plainly, her darkened brown eyes meeting mine. She was so calm now I wondered if she was even affected by me as much as I thought she had been. Had she let me continue, I was sure she would be pressing her body to mine with wild abandon but she already denied me a kiss. What else could she do?

"So?" I replied, neither confirming nor denying that claim.

"So let's play a game," she continued, her devilish hands disappearing under my shirt to stroke at my stomach. My muscles contracted under her touch. I had to admit I was curious. Her sly smile was making it hard for me to say no.

"Ok, I'll humor you. What kind of game?" I accepted, pulling her to me to press our bodies together and stop her hand from wandering any more than they already were. She smiled victoriously and I didn't like it. It was like she was sure she already won.

"Let's sweet talk, play fight, and talk twenty four seven," she began, pushing me back to free her hands which slid around to my sides.

"Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day, take walks together, and give each other nicknames," she continued. Her hands dragged down my sides to my hips, squeezing gently. I bit my bottom lip, compliant under her hands and waiting for more.

"Let's hang out with each others' friends, go on dates, and talk on the phone all night long," she went on, backing me into the wall behind me. My back met cold stone and she followed to trap me with her body. I shouldn't have allowed her this but I was mesmerized by her sultry voice and the way her lips formed them, the way her eyes challenged me with a hint of desire.

"Let's hold each other, kiss, and hug," she said next, brushing my nose with hers. I gasped, dying to bring our lips together but I held off. I didn't want to be the one to move first if she was the one taunting me. It was what she wanted and I wasn't going to do what she wanted.

"And whoever falls in love first, loses," she finished in a whisper. My clouded mind cleared somewhat at that. I pulled back to give her a puzzled look but her hand came up to grip me by the back of my neck.

"I'll start," she offered, molding her lips to mine. I moaned into her mouth when her tongue slipped out to fight with mine. She changed it up with nips to my lips that made me beg for more. She held me around my middle to press into my back, bringing my body into her. I clung to her, suddenly needing her. We stood there making out for who knows how long but when she pulled away I wasn't finished. I followed her lips and she chuckled, throwing me a bone with a quick kiss. She untangled herself from me and put space between us. I let her go, mind blown by the turn of events, and fell against the wall behind me with a heavy exhaled breath.

"So, I'll see you around then, mi querida," she said in farewell, taking a couple steps back as she talked. I shuddered at that and licked my lips. Hell, I always thought she was too sweet but I was starting to like it. Even her kisses were sweet. She tasted so good.

"See you later spitfire," I shot back, determined to appear unaffected and get back the control. I crossed my arms, leaned back, and propped a boot up on the wall behind me. She giggled adorably and wiggled her fingers at me before walking away with a sway of her hips.

"I'm sure you will," she replied. I admired her from behind and couldn't help but get the last words in.

"Well, I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go. Either way, it's a win-win for me. Don't think I'll let you get the upper hand next time. I'll get you back," I told her with certainty.

"Don't be a pervert Jade. That's no way to win me over," she taunted, pausing before she turned the corner.

"I'm not a pervert, I just have a sexy imagination. That's sure to win you over, just wait and see," I corrected her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She blew me a kiss and then disappeared. I let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" I wondered. I arrived to class late and hoped Vega did too. She'd deserve it for trying to take over my show. Who does she think she is? I shoved away any more thoughts of Vega and threw myself into class, unhappy that she also managed to make me pay attention. By the time lunch came around I didn't hesitate to find her, drag her to my car, and take her out to eat. If she was going to spring this little game on me I would make sure I won. Vega basically asked me out and dared me not to love her. Was she stupid? That would be easy for me. I had a few girls who fell for me. She would do the same and I'd come out unaffected as always. We ate at one of my favorite little cafés and I made sure to treat her to the best I had to offer. She had a smile stuck to her face the whole time which told me I was doing a damn good job. On the other hand, I was liking the way she fit into my side when we walked back to my car. She had wrapped my arm around her waist and held it there, her hand on mine. I leaned in to kiss her cheek and she sighed. We went back to school and entered holding hands.

Most students that passed by glanced our way and started whispering. They were probably making bets, wondering how long it would last, maybe even questioning Vega's sanity. I knew I was. Everyone was well aware of what I was capable of. Once someone was my target they weren't safe. Now Vega had willingly stepped in my way and I was going to show her that she made a mistake that she would surely regret. The last period class made me impatient. I couldn't wait for school to end. I had made plans all through class, plans involving taking Tori out on dates or routes we could take for walks or places we could go so we could all hang out as a group again. Ever since Tori came to our school our group split up a little. Andre and Robbie tended to hang around Tori more often while Cat and Beck tended to hang around me. Andre cruised from one person to another but he talked to Tori the most. We shared the same friends but we were rarely all together hanging out. I had to change that. The three toned bell rang and I jumped from my seat. I met up with Vega at my locker where she was waiting for me.

"Hey spitfire, I didn't get your number yet. Mind fixing that?" I asked her, pulling out my phone to hold it out to her. She took it from me and typed in her number, saving it as a new contact under the nickname I gave her. I grinned when she handed it back and leaned in to kiss her.

"Thanks," I said, putting it away and then turning to my locker. I input the combination but it didn't open until after a good fist beating. Tori just laughed, watching me manhandle stuff as always.

"No need to be so rough Jade," she commented. I shot her a smirk over my shoulder, giving her a once over before replying.

"There hasn't been any complaints before," I told her suggestively. A light blush came to her cheeks and she looked away. There, take that. I went back to chucking my books in my locker. When I was done I slammed it shut, took her by the hand, and led her over to the gang standing around the stairs.

"We need to make plans for another hang out," I announced, interrupting whatever it was Robbie was talking about. It probably wasn't important anyway. They glanced at me and Vega's joined hands, then confusion struck, and lastly, varied expressions. Andre looked worried and I was sure he would see what was up by talking to Vega. Beck shook his head at me but I ignored him. Robbie looked confused for some reason and Cat was smiling. What was new there?

"Where should we go this time?" Vega asked them, starting to swing our hands a little between us. The cute gesture made me smile but I quickly erased it, opting for bored indifference. Each of them threw out ideas and Vega joined them while I stayed quiet. It didn't matter to me where we went I just wanted to win this damn game. I would be the perfect girlfriend up until she fell for me. I wasn't going to lose. I was brought out of my thoughts by Vega.

"What do you think Jade?" she asked me.

"Whatever you want I'll be happy with. You make the best decisions anyway," I told her, stroking her defined cheek. She smiled knowingly and shrugged.

"Ok, then it's settled," she said, going back to the conversation. Now everyone was giving me weird looks. Well, all of them except Cat. I just ignored them and waited for them to go their separate ways. Trina showed up to drag Vega off so I kissed her goodbye before she could. Trina looked alarmed at the affectionate gesture and then glared at me. She left with her younger sister faster than she usually did. Trina was bound to disagree with this but I knew Vega wouldn't listen so I had no reason to worry. It wasn't like other games. There was no way around this one. One of us had to fall in love with the other or it would continue until that happened. I walked out to my car and got in. If Vega was as stubborn as I thought she was then this was looking to be the longest relationship of my life. I didn't know if that would be good or bad.

* * *

I knew it would be a long time but what the hell! Four months of treating Tori Vega with the utmost care. Four months of playful banter, early morning and late night texts, walks through the city, talking all through the night, dates on the weekends, hanging out as a group, and worst of all, sweet nothings whispered while we held each other and kissed. Those were my favorite activities despite that. Vega and I would sneak off if we were in school or go to her place when we weren't. It amazed me that she could be flaming hot sometimes and then so affectionately sweet the next that I was afraid I would get cavities.

She was diverse and completely different than anyone else I had been with which was enough to interest me. I was…comfortable with her. No, I couldn't be…could I? I rushed to silence that train of thought and shook my head. I was currently getting ready to head over to Vega's house. She invited me over the minute she was alone. I eagerly accepted her offer and told her I would be there as soon as I could. I parked in her driveway and walked up the path to her door. I had always had a habit of busting in when I wanted to but I reminded myself to knock. Manners were sure to make someone like her fall for me faster. She liked the kind, caring type after all. The door swung open and Tori's smile greeted me as always.

"Hey," I greeted, giving her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. She stood aside to let me in.

"So, any plans for today?" I asked her, wandering over to recline on the red couch in the same place I always sat down on. It was my nonverbally claimed spot.

"Um, not particularly. I just wanted to see you," she replied, walking over to me after she shut the door. She stopped to stand in front of me and I looked up to catch her eyes. She was looking at me with an expression I couldn't decipher for once. It wasn't open and inviting but closed off and calculative. I had never seen her so hard to reach. She held out her hand and I took it after hesitating, for I don't know why. She pulled me to my feet and guided me to the stairs. It was then I knew that we were going to her room. She didn't allow me in there for two months, especially alone with her. It was only recently that she would invite me in to watch movies together and only once did we end up heavily making out. She stopped it from going any farther though. In fact, she didn't let me anywhere near her pants in the past three months. She rarely ever showed any need to get in my pants except for the time we were here last. I didn't like to remember it because I found myself lost in her, truly lost in her.

I didn't even flinch when her hand brushed lower than my waist before stroking over my thigh. I moaned and reciprocated but that was when she hastily pulled away. Neither of us talked about that moment, too afraid of what it meant. Contrary to belief, I didn't let just anyone into my pants. I was always the one to give the pleasure but I never received it. Beck was the only one I ever gave that to as I was curious and he was my best friend. We both got it out of the way and it hasn't affected our friend status since then. I doubted Tori knew this though which is why she didn't understand how upset I got afterwards. I left quickly that day, wazzed off at myself and her. I didn't want to ruin any progress I made so I removed myself before my inner thoughts became outies in my anger. I brought myself back to the present when Tori shut the door of her room once we were inside. She glanced at me before flicking her eyes away. She passed me to stand by her bed, pausing thoughtfully before looking at me again.

"Jade, why are you really doing this?" she finally asked. Her voice held a sad note to it.

"What? I thought it was your idea? I'm just playing the game," I answered, knowing that wasn't what she was looking for. We hadn't ever brought up what started this so it caught me by surprise to hear that she was the one to do so.

"So am I, but…" she began, letting her sentence fade out uncertainly.

"But, what?" I asked her, waiting for her to continue. She had been looking at the floor this whole time but her eyes were on me again. What I saw in them made my heart clench and all thoughts of the game left my mind. She was looking at me with an expression I've never seen before and it made me want to see it more often.

"Tori?" I addressed her, realizing late that I called her by her name. Not Vega, not spitfire, just Tori. I flinched at the smile that curved her lips. It seemed to have given her the push she needed because she crossed her arms and gripped the hem of her shirt, pulling up until it was off. My eyes took in her tanned skin and flexing muscle of her toned stomach. I felt heat touch my cheeks and knew I was blushing. I was blushing for crying out loud! I never blushed! It went in the category of never sweating. Maybe it was because I never actually saw anyone besides Beck without clothes. All the others were easy to get off in dark corners, my hand down their pants. It was always just about getting off. It was never this…intimate. Tori tossed her shirt aside and I watched it flutter to the ground. Because of that I missed her closing the distance between us. I turned my head back to her in time to receive a gentle kiss. It sent a tingle down my spine.

"This is what you wanted and you haven't done a thing mi querida. Are you ok?" she inquired, the tone of her voice full of honest concern. The endearing name she had just thrown out there before took on a new meaning now. Her hands cupped my face and I leaned into them. I closed my eyes and brought my shaky hands up to run down her body. I could feel the goose bumps I gave her, enjoying the obvious effect I had on her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…Tori, I have to tell you something," I answered, opening my eyes to stare into hers. We shared things about ourselves many times before. It was hard for me but eventually it became easier. It wasn't something that could be avoided forever anyway, or so I told myself. In that moment I knew I had been making up all these stupid reasons, excuses, and lies. I wanted to hit myself for taking this challenge in the first place. I wanted to hate Tori for what she did to me. I would have got back at her for winning this damn game but it was because I lost that I couldn't. What a catch 22. I grit my teeth and looked at the floor.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me," she reassured me, understanding like she always has. She was so patient with me. I shook my head and pulled back to turn away from her.

"I haven't..." I tried to say but I had to clear my strained throat before starting again.

"I don't let people this close to me. I never did," I confessed, meaning that in more than one way. There was silence for three seconds and then she replied.

"But what about all those people you were with?" she wondered, confused. I laughed without humor. I wondered if she only picked up on one meaning and not the other but she could have caught on to both while avoiding the one that she believed couldn't possibly be true.

"I just wanted to mess with them. I used them and tossed them when I had my fun, like a broken toy I no longer wanted. I did it for fun but I never let them do anything in return," I explained. Tori padded around to stand in front of me again, her face a mix of awe and disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she asked me simply. I just nodded. I could see the gears turning in her head as she came to a conclusion. When she looked back at me it was with a smile that said everything would be alright. I believed her. She took a step closer and cupped my cheek gently.

"Then I'm all yours. I won't overstep any boundaries," she told me truthfully. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Have you ever…?" I started to ask but fell flat. What was happening to me? I never hesitated when it came to sexual words or acts. Why now? A blush colored her face and she shook her head, biting her lip in a shy yet cute way.

"I-I don't know if I could do that," I stuttered, disliking the falter in both my words and actions. I've always wanted her but now that she was practically giving herself to me I hesitated. She just pulled me closer and kissed me. It wasn't long but something about it sent a jolt through my body. Her hands found mine and placed them on the button of her pants. I sucked in a breath at the implication and pulled away from her searching lips.

"You were right Jade. You won, but I don't care," she said in a low voice.

"I won? Wait, why?" I replied, happy to have heard that but screeching to a halt.

"Because, even though the game is over, I won't stop until you feel the same," she answered. She looked me in the eyes again and I could see that tears were gathering. I didn't want her to cry or see her so upset so I tugged her closer to wrap her in my arms. My lips captured hers and poured out everything I felt for her. When I pulled away she was having a hard time breathing and so was I.

"You didn't lose," I whispered, nuzzling her nose with mine.

"What?" she questioned in a small voice.

"You were just the first to admit it but you didn't lose. We both did," I confessed, pulling back so I could see the affect the words had on her. Her brows came together, baffled at first, but then one lifted followed by the other when she understood what I meant. She looked to me with wide eyes and I just chuckled.

"Really?" she asked me hopefully. The last time I heard someone so hopeful I took it and tore it to pieces with hurtful words. I don't know where that Jade West was, but this new Jade was a changed person and wanted nothing more than to make Tori Vega happy.

"Yeah," I confirmed, unable to say anything more than that. I watched her face break into a smile that shone like the sun rising. I thought the sun would always set for me, because that was the way it was. Simple as that. But right now, it defied all logic, because with Tori smiling at me like that, it might as well have rose in the West instead of the East. I didn't know when I became this idiotically sappy but I it's Tori's fault so I didn't really care. I just took her in my arms and kissed her with everything I could give, determined to show her that I was telling the truth. She began backing me towards her bed and I let her. She removed my shirt and I let her. She then flitted down to my pants which she unbuttoned and slipped down my legs. I kicked them aside and submitted to her when she pushed me on the bed. She straddled me and took up scattering kisses wherever she could reach. She came back up to my mouth and kissed me hard. She then pulled away to perch on my stomach, staring down at me with an enticing sexy smirk before leaning back in.

"I'm so happy you're letting me do this but it just wouldn't be fair if I didn't see what all the fuss was about," she purred in my ear. I smirked and rolled us over, stripping off her pants a second later.

"How could I say no?" I panted, my voice already husky. I slipped her out of her last bit of clothing and then took my time learning her body. I paid attention to every sound she made, every reaction she had to my actions. I kept my touch gentle and lovingly brought her to release for what would be the first of many times I hoped to share with her. Her body was beautiful as it arched and writhed under me. Her moans, cries, and whimpers still echoed in my ears. I let her come down from the high and relax but she was now eager to please. She was a tad clumsy but her earnest passion quickly covered that. From the moment she removed the last barriers I wore to the moment I was moaning her name was bliss. She held me in her arms after I came back down and I reciprocated the embrace. I never felt so happy, so complete, before. Tori let out a content sigh and dropped a kiss on my shoulder.

"I didn't think I would ever say this but, I love you Tori," I told her, making sure that I was gazing into her eyes when I said it.

"I love you too Jade," she replied. I rearranged us so that we were comfortably cuddled under her blankets and then held her to me. I kissed her forehead and then let my eyes close, the last thing I saw being Tori's happy smile as she followed me into sleep.

* * *

To say everyone was surprised when Tori and I stayed together for two years would be an understatement. We told our friends how it happened of course but they couldn't believe that what started as a challenge grew into something we had no control over. Now that we had graduated and were well on our way to bigger and better things I took the initiative and asked Tori to move in with me. She agreed and wasted no time joining me once I left the giant but empty place I had called home for so long. I was excited to live in a more snug place and even more so that I would be sharing it with Tori. Today was a day off for us both so we had planned to spend it inside. The only problem was, Tori wouldn't wake up. I poked and prodded at her but she just swatted me away. I wasn't usually a morning person but with a whole day to spend with her I wanted to start as soon as possible.

"Come on Tor, I'll make us a big breakfast," I baited her, knowing how much she liked food. She grumbled this time but didn't move.

"We'll watch those disgusting romantic movies you like so much," I added.

"One more…hour," she finally responded. I glanced at the clock and then shook my head.

"It's already getting late spitfire. It's time to wake up," I disagreed, using my nickname for her in hopes that it would make a difference.

"But I didn't get a good sleep," she complained.

"Yeah, and why is that? I didn't have anything to do with that," I sulked.

"It's called having to listen to an incompetent boss. I could do a better job than him," she responded, finally opening her eyes.

"What did I tell you about going to sleep angry?" I questioned her, playfully chiding. It brought a small smile to her face.

"Don't go to sleep angry. Stay up and plan revenge," she recited.

"Exactly. You could always mess with him. Sarcasm always worked for me," I suggested.

"Yes, because we all know there are two type of people in the world, those who understand and appreciate sarcasm, and idiots. I know," she replied with a playful eye roll.

"Ah sarcasm, insulting idiots without them even knowing," I sighed in amusement.

"Which is why I wonder where your sarcasm and snide comments went when that idiot tried to come on to me," Tori mentioned, her smile sly. I scowled.

"I was too angry to think of anything," I mumbled my excuse.

"Sure," she said with a shrug.

"I was. He was almost all over you and you weren't really trying hard to make him go away. I swear, I leave you for a few seconds and already I have to fight people off-" I stopped mid rant when I realized something. Tori seemed to know where I was headed because that cunning smile just grew.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I questioned her.

"Jade, you're my everything. I would never let someone get between us. You have no reason to get jealous because I would never throw away your trust," she stated honestly.

"Yeah but-" I began to protest.

"Don't be stupid, you know I love you. There's no room for suspicion," she interrupted. I opened my mouth then closed it then narrowed my eyes at her.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I inquired.

"I believe I did. What are you going to do about it?" she answered curtly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I responded, chuckling at her wide eyed reaction. She pecked me on the lips and then rolled over to face away from me.

"Anyway, I'm going back to sleep. This conversation is as misguided as Ring around the Rosy," she mumbled. I leaned over her and rested my chin on her upper arm.

"I like that song," I remarked.

"Of course you do," she answered, shutting her eyes and shifting a little to get comfortable with me on top on her. I rolled my eyes and nudged her.

"Ok, how about a game?" I proposed.

"Another one? Have you not learned your lesson?" she asked me with a smile.

"No," I responded. The many games and challenges Tori and I came up with always ended up in a tie most of the time. Coincidence? Maybe.

"I'd love to take you up on that but I'm too tired to go up against you're excessive competitive streak," she muttered into her pillow.

"I know I'm competitive but that's what makes me better than everyone else," I joked. She chuckled but I didn't get any other reaction out of her than that.

"Tori," I whined, dragging out her name and slipping my hand around to drag down her stomach in hopes of keeping her from sleep.

"I can't leave my bed Jade. The blankets have accepted me as one of their own and if I leave they won't trust me again," she groaned dramatically.

"Dammit Vega, get up!" I commanded, done waiting around. I slapped her hip and she giggled.

"Was that too weird?" she questioned, sitting up. At least I got this far.

"No, was it weird to you?" I responded, arms crossed and refusing to look at her.

"No," she answered.

"Then it wasn't," I concluded. She scooted closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Ok fine, I'm up. You win again," she gave in, a soft smile on her face. I took one look at her and groaned. She was too cute to not forgive.

"Technically it's another tie because those damn puppy eyes are winning me over," I admitted. She snickered and I shook my head.

"I've been thinking, wouldn't it be easier if we could just rent emotions instead of having them all the time?" I questioned.

"But then I wouldn't be able to get what I wanted from you," she responded playfully.

"I know, that's the point," I said with a nod.

"Why are you so difficult?" she accused.

"Now, now, Vega, if you only have something nice to say don't say anything at all," I scolded, trying to keep the smile out of my expression, but once she started laughing I joined her.

"I'll let you rest then. We can start the day once you get your sleep," I told her after our laughter died down.

"Nah, let's go get something to eat and watch those movies. I can sleep another time," Tori said, throwing back the blankets.

"What happened to keeping the blankets' trust?" I asked. Tori looked down at them and then shrugged.

"They'll understand," she answered. She got up to leave the bed but I pulled her back down, rolling over to trap her under me.

"I love you," I mumbled, resting my forehead on hers.

"I Love you too," she responded. Almost at the same time a smile spread across our faces. I kissed her and then let her go so that we could get up. We entered the kitchen and began the ritual of playful fighting and banter over who would cook what. We made more of a mess than was necessary but it wasn't a problem because we cleaned it up together. Once we were full we retired to the living room where we sat down to play both horror and romantic movies. I sat with Tori in my arms and held her close. I thought back to that game long ago. At first I thought it was the stupidest thing ever, that I would use it to my advantage and crush Tori Vega's heart under my merciless boot. I couldn't have been more wrong, but I was glad, because in the end, it felt so right. She meant the world to me now and I wouldn't give that up for anything.


End file.
